The betrayed
by loserevery1hates
Summary: A one shot of what happens when Chaos does not come and help. Warning: suicide


It's depressing how no matter how hard we fight there are always going to be monsters out there. They always come back. We fight and fight and fight until we get killed and eventually that same monster will come back to kill off more demigods.

Then there is the quests that the gods give us. 'To show our worthiness'. It sickening that they don't care if we live or die. They don't care about our family and our friends that will be mourning our death. They don't care that we might have had a future. They only need us to fight their battles. Their wars. All for what? So they can vote on whether or not to kill us because we're "too powerful" and "too dangerous" to keep around.

I'm a demigod that has sacrificed too much, just to live another day in hope that someday I'll be left in peace. That the world will be left in peace. And the worst part? I did it all for my friends. This was all for them. Everything I have given. Everything thing I fought for was for them and how do they repair me? By turning their back at me. By betraying me. By leaving me when I need them the most. By leaving me at the mercy of no one but my- guilt- ridden- self! It's okay, it's not like my fatal flaw is loyalty. It's not like I gave them almost everything.

See I realize that the gods, they need me more than I need them so it's for the best if I were to die. I mean I lived a good life. I dated the love of my life (at least until she dumped me for taking godhood, something I denied for her- twice.) I knew what is was like to be loved. My father did love me- which is something amazing- for a god at least. I had a great group of friends while it lasted. Hell, I even saved the world- like twice.

No one will miss me. My cousins are busy with their life. Thalia had the hunt (which were hunting me down, because I refuse to be told how to live my life now.) Nico was busy being the ghost "king" (read prince.) Mom and Paul were dead- Gaia had her final revenge and killed them. Dad was still rebuilding his underwater palace (Zeus did steal him away before Poseidon could finish approving the blueprints.)

Speaking of Zeus. After the awarding ceremony he tried to kill me- again! The only reason I'm not dead is because he realized how useful I could be to him- as his own little whipping boy. The guy who he will send out to fight if no one else will. That's when I ran. Ran out of the empire state building. Ran out New York. Ran for my life.

That was a couple months ago. Now I'm tired. Tired of running. Tired of fighting. Tired of people trying to kill me. Tired of my life falling apart. Tired of living this life. Tired in general. That's why I'm here standing on this rock, ready to jump.

It's ironic that the only true choice I have is this, do I want live or do I want to die. No wonder the gods don't like it when a choice is made for them, it's a feeling one could get addicted to.

Anyway I'm standing here,reflecting on my life (or the shitty excuse that is my life), about to jump when-

"No! Don't do it Percy."

The hunters have found me. I hear a lot more gasps then the appropriate number. So the hunters brought friends.

I hear their pleas, begging me not to kill myself, but their words are lost to me. Each of their voices drowning in the sea of sound. Finally I hear Zeus' voice ordering me to get away from the ledge. That did it. After all, he does not care about me, none of them care about me, they only care that their greatest weapon- their greatest soldier- is about to die. I jumped.

Those few seconds that remained, were the best of the bunch. Maybe because I felt free. Maybe because this was the end. I knew it. Everyone else knew it. Hell, mother nature knew it as well. The wind kissing my hair. The air embracing me. Welcoming me like a lost friend. Only one thing ruined the image.

"PERCY. NOOOO"

Serves the Annbitch right for betraying me when I stuck by her side, time and time again. The only person I truly regret not saying bye to is Thalia, but I'll talk to Nico to see if he could allow me to say goodbye to her and my father.

Am I forgetting something. Oh yeah. My name is- was Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus, and that is the story of how I die and why I die.

* * *

... well that was awakard.


End file.
